


Acquiescence

by Requiemesque



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiemesque/pseuds/Requiemesque
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Acquiescence

Don’t walk home alone at night,  
Though even monsters roam in the morning;  
Courage bubbles in the will to fight,  
Though we’re prey to the dying light.

They’re faceless people,  
And we’re voodoo dolls;  
All mannequins,  
Subject - to whims of the strings.

It’s not only strangers that are monsters too,  
faces that sink familiar;  
And even though no debt is due,  
In their will, does chaos brew.

They’re faceless people,  
And we’re voodoo dolls;  
All mannequins,  
Prancing around in the thickest skins.

Reverence will get you far,  
To worship the strong, the mighty, the coward;  
Never wish upon a star,  
Accept that leashes are meant to scar.

They’re faceless people,  
And we’re voodoo dolls;  
All mannequins,  
They rule the world  
They are our kings.


End file.
